


Solace

by Sleepsongx



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, fight, makeout, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepsongx/pseuds/Sleepsongx
Summary: I wanted to love him, I wanted us to work, but most importantly I wanted to find solace in him





	

I didn’t know what to say. My head was a mess of scrawled words and fuzzy white light. Looking over at the clock, I noticed we’d been in this situation for nearly an hour, throwing our long kept miseries at each other, firing our madness into the others front line. Smashed glasses and photo frames covered the wooden flooring, which would result in one of us ending up with a cut foot in a matter of minutes. The shouting had stopped, the glaring eyes had softened, and the air had thinned. 

“I’m sorry” he spoke, barely above a whisper to the point if a car had drove past the window at that moment I wouldn’t of heard it.

His hair was a tussled mess, splayed one way and the other, coupled with bloodshot and irritated eyes, on the verge of tears. Emotional or guilty? I wanted to reach my hand out, to bury myself in his warmth and cradle his face in my hand, but would he take the opportunity to throw me to the floor once again, or welcome it with open arms?

“I’m sorry too” I settled on, deciding against disrupting the walls he’d built around himself. I couldn’t even remember how we’d started arguing, it was about him never being home, or cheating one of them. He stood there, stuck in his pose, as if one movement and I’d be at his throat the next second. I took a few cautious steps forward, testing the waters, curious as to whether he was in as desperate need of me as I was him. I flinched when he closed the gap between us, flying forward and wrapping his much larger arms around my frail body, breaking down into a sob as he rested his head against my shoulder. I slipped my hands round his waist, breathing in the all familiar scent of him, it was so, Dan.  
“I’d never hurt you, or cheat on you. You know that right?” he forced out, as if the words were some sort of poison on his tongue, riding it of his system.

“Course I do” I replied, not because I believed him, but because I wanted to. Nothing could stop mankind’s compulsion, not even a girlfriend waiting at home for you. He kept his vision locked onto mine, crystal blue meeting muddy brown, and I felt a sense of security, as if anything or anyone couldn't harm me whilst I was stood in Dan’s arms, but it was nothing more than a façade. He leaned in, pressing his thin yet soft lips onto mine, and I felt the ever so familiar dull sparks shoot through me, and as much as I wanted to deny him off it, I kissed back. I kissed back and didn’t stop. He deepened the kiss further and ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance to which I let him, his tongue invading my mouth. He pushed me back a few meters, slamming me gently up against the kitchen top, hands knotted into my hair. I settled my hands on his waist, cursing myself for letting him do this to me. It had always been his escape route, to makeout until the problems went away, but they never went, they just stayed partially submerged until next time. 

“Dan, I can’t do this”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how this came about and I writ it in like 10 minutes but anyways enjoy


End file.
